Dustin Brooks
Dustin Brooks (Paul Butcher) is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Character Personality Dustin Brooks (Seasons 1-4), is Zoey Brooks' younger brother. Besides being his fiercest protector and closest confidante, Zoey has more recently become her brother's classmate at the newly coed PCA. A child prodigy, Dustin enjoys sharing an 8th grade geometry class with his equally savvy elder sister. He also enjoys helping Quinn Pensky with her scientific experiments, when he is not talking his way in and out of assorted sticky situations. Whenever he gets in over his head, Zoey is always the first one to rush to her kid brother's aid. Although her playing 'bodyguard' gets on Dustin's nerves from time to time, he loves Zoey too much to hold that against her. By Season 3, not only does Dustin share most of his sister's friends, but he also spends much time socializing with kids closer to his own age. When Zoey and his parents move to London, he stays at PCA. In Season 4, his personality changed; although he was shown to still like Zoey's company and often helped everyone else, he became rather selfish. An example of this is in the movie Chasing Zoey, when he teased Quinn about her falling off his bike. Relationships Trisha Kirby Dustin started dating the troublemaker, Trisha, in the episode, "Bad Girl", when they became science partners, and she wrote her phone number on his arm. Trisha is a year older, and a lot of trouble. Dustin begins to act "bad" to fit in and be liked by his girlfriend. Zoey finds out about Trisha, and wants Dustin to stop dating her, because she is a bad influence. Zoey tells Chase to tell Trisha to stop dating Dustin, but she then starts to "date" Chase. Dustin becomes infuriated, and "beats" up Chase for stealing his girl, but then turns her down after, claiming he is too good for her. Sandy Dustin's date in Lola Likes Chase. She was the sister of Tracy, who was in Logan's History class. Logan had been training Dustin how to get a date, but his methods of trash-talking was too much for Tracy. Dustin, on the other hand, was more successful with Sandy, and the 2 were still together at the end of the episode. It is unknown what happened to her after that. Quinn Pensky Dustin's date to prom. Logan picked Dustin as Quinn`s date and Quinn picked Stacey as Logan's date so no one would be aware the two were dating. Dustin said yes because he knew Quinn was one of Zoey's best friends. Dustin took her to prom on his bike. Dustin laughed at her when she fell off, so she used her nerve pinch on him, rendering him unconscious. When Quinn and Logan revealed that they loved each other, Dustin, realizing that Quinn had used him, left in a huff. Trivia *Dustin only appears in 24 episodes in Zoey 101, the least of all Zoey 101 main characters, except for Dana and James who were only starbilled in one season each, while Dustin had star billing for all four seasons. Category:Zoey 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males